Times a Wasting
by joeypotter85
Summary: Author’s Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how JH got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another jh je story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the c
1. I felt nothing

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #1**

**" so, what? You just broke up with him?" questions a very confused Donna**

**" well...yeah." dead pans Jackie in a flat tone.**

**Shaking her head, Donna just rolls her eyes," i see, and what was wrong with this guy?"**

**sighing to herself, Jackie paints her toe nails," nothing, i just didn't feel anything."**

**" you didn't feel anything?" repeats Donna with a raised eye brow.**

**" yeah, there were no sparks." explains Jackie, stretching out her legs.**

**Looking over at Jackie, after a moment Donna asks," no sparks? What does that mean?"**

**letting her toe nails dry, Jackie shrugs her shoulders," i didn't feel anything. But i have a date with this guy Michael Kkelso tonight."**

**" you have a date with kelso!" exclaims Donna, nearly choking on her drink.**

**" umm, yeah? ...why?" asks Jackie, flipping through a magazine she'd found.**

**Sitting down beside Jackie, Donna glances over at Jackie," Jackie, he has a reputation for cheating on every girl he dates. You do know that right?"**

**combing out her hair, Jackie rummages her closet," maybe he's changed."**

**" i doubt it." remarks Donna with a laugh.**

**" well what do i do? I'm supposed to see him tonight you know." points out Jackie, looking up from her mad search.**

**Grabbing herself another soda, Donna tosses Jackie one," call him and say your sick."**

**taking a swig of her soda, Jackie collapses on her cot," think that will work?"**

**" yeah, he's an idiot." reminds Donna, handing Jackie the phone.**

**" I'll call him now." mutters Jackie, dialing his number. ...**

**" so you can't go out?" inquires kelso with a disappointed tone.**

**" no, I'm really sick Michael" lies Jackie, pretending to hack.**

**Pacing his room, kelso lets out a huff," well, when can i see you?"**

**biting at her bottom lip, Jackie lays back in bed," I'm ready to date yet."**

**" your not?" asks kelso, kicking at the ground.**

**" no, i thought that i was but I'm not over my ex yet." informs Jackie, relieved when he buys it. ...**

**" way to lie Jackie..seriously, not over your ex yet?" jokes Donna with a roll of her eyes.**

**" yeah, I'm going to hell." confirms Jackie, plopping on the couch.**

**Laughing to herself, Donna just nods," yeah you are."**

**frowning at this, Jackie throws a pillow at Donna," shut up you lumber jack!"**

**" i was just agreeing with you!" yells Donna, dodging the pillow.**

**" well don't!" retorts Jackie in a huff.**

**Walking down stairs, Eric grabs a pop sickle," whats with the ruckus?"**

**switching on the television, Donna flips through the channels," Jackie broke off her date with kelso."**

**" you had a date with kelso? He's bad news." advices Eric, sitting near Jackie**

**" all guys are Eric" enlightens Jackie, laying back in her spot.**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Eric frowns to himself," I'm not."**

**nodding her agreement, Jackie crawls into Eric's arms," yeah, but your my best friend."**

**" your a pain." grumbles Eric, placing an arm around her.**

**" yeah, but you love me anyway." teases Jackie with a smile.**

**Hugging Jackie's waist, Eric sighs inwardly," more then you know." ...**

**( that evening)**

**" I'm going to head up to bed." informs Eric, giving Jackie a nudge.**

**" already?" mutters Jackie, rubbing her eyes.**

**Itching at his chest, Eric yawns tiredly," I'm tired Jackie"**

**jumping up from her seat, Jackie tugs on Eric's sleeve," can't you sleep down here?"**

**" your afraid to be alone down here aren't you?" ponders Eric with a smirk.**

**" what? NO! ...yeah." confesses Jackie with a sigh.**

**Sighing to himself, Eric just shrugs," fine, I'll sleep down here."**

**giving Eric a hug, Jackie pecks his cheek," your the best Eric"**

**" yeah, yeah. Go to bed." mumbles Eric, following Jackie to her room.**

**" night Eric" whispers Jackie, climbing into bed. ...**

**( following morning)**

**" Jackie?" asks Eric, giving her a light push.**

**" hmmm?" mutters Jackie in her sleep.**

**Staring down at Jackie, Eric nudges her," your on my arm."**

**hugging Eric's chest, Jackie buries her face in his shoulder," i don't want to get up."**

**" thats fine, but your crushing me." explains Eric, trying to break free from her grasp.**

**" sorry." sighs Jackie, letting go of Eric**

**Smiling down at Jackie, Eric pecks her forehead," its cool Jackie"**

**biting at her bottom lip, Jackie looks up at Eric," you think I'll ever find the right guy?"**

**" of course you will." confides Eric, rubbing Jackie's back.**

**" i hope so." yawns Jackie in a sleepy voice.**

**Wrapping an arm around Jackie, Eric pulls her close," maybe he's right in front of you and you just don't know it."**

**with a quick shake of her head, Jackie stretches in her spot," if you mean Jake, i felt nothing for him."**

**" no, maybe its someone that you see everyday." suggests Eric, hoping she catches the hint.**

**" the only person that i see everyday is you though, and friends can't date friends." says Jackie with a chuckle.**

**wincing at Jackie's words, Eric mutters to himself," then i wish we weren't friends."**

**curling up against Eric, Jackie closes her eyes," what'd you say?"**

**" nothing, go back to sleep." whispers Eric, resting his chin atop Jackie's head.**

**" ok Eric" says Jackie, drifting back to sleep. ...**

**( that afternoon)**

**" Eric, its just a high school party." confides Jackie with a sigh.**

**" yeah, and your only a sophomore" reminds Eric with a frown.**

**Combing out her hair, Jackie rummages her closet for clothes," yeah, so?"**

**following Jackie around her room, Eric lets out a huff," so? Seniors will be there, probably even college guys."**

**" whats your point? ...do you mind?" asks Jackie before lifting her shirt.**

**" what? Oh, right. ...my point is, guys are jerks." dead pans Eric as he looks away.**

**Pulling on a clean shirt, Jackie buttons it up," so come with me."**

**sitting down on Jackie's bed, Eric watches as she finishes dressing," Jackie, i have to work tonight. Otherwise i would just to make sure nothing happened to you."**

**" Eric, I'll be fine ok? I'll even bring a friend." comfort Jackie with a smile.**

**" just, don't stay out too late. I'm going to be waiting up for you." reminds Eric in defeat. ...**

**( that evening)**

**" this is a great party mark." informs Jackie, setting down her drink she hadn't even touched.**

**" I'm glad your enjoying it, i know a way we can both have fun." suggests marks, grabbing Jackie's hand.**

**Following mark away from the party, Jackie hesitates slightly," where are we going?"**

**leading Jackie into a room, mark kisses her neck," i thought we could be alone."**

**" but i liked the party." complains Jackie, moving away from him.**

**" we could have one of our own." smirks mark, making a grab for Jackie**

**Pushing mark away, Jackie backs into a wall," I'd rather just go back to the party."**

**running his hand up Jackie's skirt, mark presses his hips against hers," relax, we'll have some fun of our own."**

**" mark, i said no!" yells Jackie, shoving at him. ...**

**" why don't you do yourself a favor and leave her alone." growls Hyde, walking into the room when he hears the commotion.**

**" who the hell are you?" asks mark, turning away from Jackie**

**Ducking out from mark's grasp, Jackie hides behind her savior," thanks."**

**glancing down at Jackie, Hyde just nods," come on, lets get you out of here." ... --**


	2. Scared of Thunder

**Dis_claimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #2**

**"where do you think that your going?" sneers mark as he grabs jackie's arm.**

**whirling around on mark, hyde knocks him square in the jaw," i said lay off."**

**clinging to hyde's arm, jackie sighs in relief," thanks."**

**" you said that already." points out hyde, reaching for jackie's hand.**

**" well i mean it." smiles jackie, hugging hyde's arm.**

**shrugging his shoulders, hyde tosses jackie a beer," guys are jerks."**

**chuckling at this, jackie sips her beer," you sound like my friend eric."**

**" well your friend is right." confides hyde, finishing his own beer.**

**" yeah, i know... i'm jackie." introduces jackie, shaking hyde's hand.**

**looking over at jackie, hyde merely nods," i'm hyde."**

**giving hyde a confused look, jackie raises an eye brow," your name is hyde?"**

**" hyde is my last name, my first name is steven." enlightens hyde, shifting in his seat.**

**" well, i'm glad you came along steven." says jackie in a small voice.**

**fixing his sun glasses, hyde stands from his seat," right...well, see you."**

**following hyde closely, jackie grabs his arm," could i hanout around with you? my friend was right, i shouldn't have come to this party. and next time i might not be so lucky."**

**" and you want me to keep you company?" guesses hyde, not really needing a answer.**

**" you don't have to, its just...well i think my ride left. so i might have to walk home." informs jackie in a sad tone.**

**letting out a huff, hyde rubs his neck," ok, fine. come on."**

**giving hyde a greatful hug, jackie smiles up at him," thanks, i owe you big time."**

**" ok, ok...ok, let go of me." grumbles hyde backing away from jackie**

**" right, sorry." mutters jackie shyly. ...**

**(acouple hours later)**

**" so, what? am i taking you home?" questions hyde, leading jackie from the party.**

**" if i go home now i'll get in trouble. if my friend eric doesn't kill me, his dad Red will." confides jackie, staring down at the ground.**

**leading jackie to his car, hyde opens the passenger door," so, what? take you to a friends house?"**

**climbing in hyde's car, jackie shivers; wet from the rain," my only other friend is donna and she live next door, so no."**

**" what are you going to do? stay with me?" asks hyde, silently kicking himself at her smirk.**

**" could i?" asks jackie as her eyes light up.**

**groaning to himself, hyde reluctantly nods," and then tommorrow i take you home."**

**grinning up at hyde, jackie scoots next to him," your a nice guy, you know that steven?"**

**" i am not, and its hyde." grumbles hyde with a frown.**

**"...sorry hyde." mumbles jackie, staring out the window. ...**

**" did you want me to stay out here with you or something?" questions hyde, stripping down to his boxers.**

**" no i'm fine." says jackie with a yawn.**

**staring at jackie in just his t-shirt, hyde shakes his head," you sure? i could sleep on the other couch."**

**curling up in her spot, jackie closes her eyes," its cool, i'm fine. really steven."**

**" suit yourself, night jackie." mutters hyde, walking to his room.**

**" good night steven." calls jackie, pulling covers over herself. ...**

**(half hour later)**

**jumping at a loud crack of lightening, jackie races into hyde's room and dives into bed," holy crap that was loud!"**

**grunting as jackie nearly lands on him, hyde rubs his eyes," what the hell?"**

**" i changed my mind." informs jackie full of freight.**

**" afraid of thunder storms?" ponders hyde, looking over at jackie's trembling form.**

**frowning to herself, jackie rolls her eyes," no! ...yes."**

**laughing to himself, hyde makes room for jackie," you can stay in here if your that scared."**

**" hey, i am NOT scared." protests jackie with a huff.**

**" then why are you shaking?" asks hyde with a chuckle.**

**rubbing at her arms, jackie shudders to herself," maybe i'm cold."**

**wrapping jackie in his arms, hyde holds her close," is this better?"**

**" tones...thanks steven." whispers jackie tiredly.**

**" don't mention it...ever." says hyde gruffly, enjoying the fact jackie is in his arms. ...**

**(following morning)**

**" you sleep ok?" asks hyde when jackie stirs.**

**" better then i have in a long time." mumbles jackie, her eyes still closed.**

**burying his face in jackie's neck, hyde lets out a yawn," why is that?"**

**drawing circles on hyde's chest, jackie traces her finger along his pecks," i don't know, i just did."**

**" you want to grab a bite or whatever?" questions hyde, leaning over her.**

**" well, i am kind of hungry." confesses jackie, holding her stomach.**

**rolling out of bed, hyde pulls jackie up with him," come on, we'll go to the Hub." ...**

**" so, does this count as a date?" questions jackie poking at her breakfast.**

**" who said anything about a date?" asks hyde with a raised eye brow.**

**taking a bite of her toast, jackie shrugs her shoulders," do you have a girlfriend?"**

**glancing over at jackie, hyde sips his soda," no and i don't want one."**

**" why is that?" ponders jackie in a curious tone.**

**" because the ask too many questions." says hyde in a gruff voice.**

**catching the hint, jackie grabs her coat," oh...well, i'll see you then."**

**watching as jackie starts walking off, hyde goes after her," where are you going?"**

**" home." informs jackie before continuing to walk out of the Hub.**

**" i could drive you." offers hyde, following her out.**

**giving hyde a sad smile, jackie shakes her head," i'm fine."**

**following jackie down the street, hyde touches her arm," come on jackie, i'm sorry ok?"**

**" for what?" inquires jackie perplexed.**

**" i just am." says hyde with a heavy sigh.**

**looking up at hyde confused, jackie raised an eye brow," ok."**

**staring at the ground briefly, hyde clears his throat," so, what? did you want to catch a movie or whatever?"**

**" are you asking me on a date?" asks jackie hopefully.**

**" if you want a put a label on it." confirms hyde, kicking at the ground.**

**smiling to herself, jackie grabs hyde's hand," i knew that you liked me."**

**frowning at this, hyde leads jackie toward his car," what? your delusional."**

**" am i?" asks jackie with a wide grin.**

**" yes." mutters hyde in a gruff tone.**

**grinning in response, jackie kindly points out," who asked who out just now?"**

**grumbling in reply, hyde glances in jackies direction," do you want to walk home?"**

**" not really, its kind of far." informs jackie with a chuckle."**

**" then i suggest you shut your pie hole." informs hyde with a smile all the while. ... --**

**Well, that was chapter to you guys. I forgot to add this when i submitted this before, but let me know if you guys like this story. And if you think that i should continue or not, i'm having doubts whethers its like so i just need a alittle reassurance. if you all like it i will have chapter three up by the end of this week.**


	3. He's perfect, But maybe Not

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #3**

" **thanks for the movie and everything." smiles Jackie, as they stand in the Foreman's dark driveway.**

" **whatever." answers Hyde in a Zen tone.**

**Reaching to touch Hyde's face, Jackie pecks his lips," i mean it, i know this wasn't a date. But i still had fun Steven ...i better head in."**

**grabbing Jackie's wrist, Hyde can feel her knees buckle as he kisses her," well, maybe we could do something sometime." ...**

" **Jackie! There you are, what the hell! You had us all worried...new boyfriend?" ponders dona when she notices Hyde**

" **where the hell have you been! You had kitty worried sick, your grounded! Go to your...basement!" yells Red as he walks out of the house.**

**Looking up at Hyde, Jackie glances back at Red," can i at least say good bye?"**

**watching as this strange guy loops an arm around Jackie, Eric tenses in his spot," no way! You heard him, dad threaten her with the old foot in the ass."**

" **shut it dumb ass!" warns Red with a look of anger.**

" **yeah Eric, shut it!" mocks Jackie, sticking her tongue out.**

**Folding his arms across his chest, Red stares at Jackie," Jackie"**

**with a small nod of her head, Jackie looks at the ground," yeah, i know; shut it."**

" **its cool Jackie, I'll stop by in a day or two. We'll talk then." confides Hyde, kissing Jackie's forehead.**

" **ok, I'll see you Steven Thanks for coming to my rescue again last night." says Jackie before letting go of Hyde's hand. ...**

" **what did you mean by 'thanks for coming to my rescue'?" questions dona later that same day.**

" **one of the football players got handsy, so Steven clocked him." informs Jackie with a dream like smile.**

**Looking up at this, Eric frowns to himself," i told you not to go to that party."**

**sitting up in her seat, Jackie shakes her head," no, it was great. Steven's perfect."**

" **whats so perfect about him?" asks dona, leaning forward in her seat.**

" **i felt something with him, dona the sparks were there!" gushes Jackie in an excited tone.**

**Raising a very confused eye brow, Eric glances over at Jackie," what sparks?"**

**laying back on the couch, Jackie closes her eyes," the ones i felt with Steven today."**

" **so, what? Are you two like a thing now?" questions dona, stealing a look at Eric for a reaction.**

" **i want to be." chuckles Jackie with a grin.**

**Finishing the last of his beer, Eric grabs another," what is so special about this guy? What separates him from Jake or Greg or all the other guys you dated and dumped...owe! What dona? Its just a question, damn."**

**with a small shrug, Jackie just smiles," i don't know."**

" **well i don't like him." reports Eric in a dismissive voice.**

" **you never like any guy i meet Eric" jokes Jackie with a playful smirk.**

**Shifting in his seat, Eric looks over at Jackie," and yet you continue to go out on dates."**

**rolling her eyes, Jackie laughs at this," how else am i going to meet Mr Right?"**

" **do you think that this guy is him?" ponders Eric, sitting on the edge of his seat.**

" **i don't know, maybe." confides Jackie before closing her eyes. ...**

" **if she is seeing another guy, this is not good." confirms Eric, pacing back and forth.**

" **why don't you just tell Jackie that you like her?" points out dona with a sigh.**

**Continuing his rant, Eric lets out a heavy huff," i can't."**

**raising a curios eye brow, dona ponders aloud," why not?"**

" **have you seen the guys that she goes for?" reminds Eric with a frown.**

" **yeah, so?" inquires dona, not getting his point.**

**Stopping in mid pace, Eric mutters to himself," so? She does not want a guy like me."**

**with a shake of her head, dona picks up an abandoned magazine," you will never know unless you make your move you dumb ass!"**

" **ok, first of all you sound like Red. And second, I'll just make an idiot of myself." confirms Eric, collapsing on the couch.**

" **so? Take a risk and go for it, you'll regret it if you don't." advices dona in a concerned tone. ...**

**( a couple weeks later)**

" **hey Jackie" greets Eric, coming downstairs.**

" **Eric? What are you still doing up?" asks Jackie in alarm.**

**Sitting down on the couch, Eric shrugs his shoulders," thought that you might need company."**

**stretching out in her spot, Jackie yawns tiredly," actually, i was going to head to bed."**

" **well, i could stay down here with you." offers Eric with a smile.**

" **thanks, but I'll be fine Eric" assures Jackie, pretending to head toward her room.**

**Poking his head through the basement door, Hyde walks in," hey jacks, this is the best beer i cou...whats he doing downstairs?"**

**looking up to find Hyde, Eric tenses instantly," more like why are you down here?"**

" **we were just going to watch a movie and then he was leaving." confides Jackie in a hurry.**

" **do my parents know that he's here?" questions Eric with a frown.**

**Biting at her bottom lip, Jackie glances at the ground," no."**

**folding his arms across his chest, Eric stares at Jackie," Jackie, what the hell?"**

" **come on Eric, i would never rat on you. And you know it." reminds Jackie, plead in her eyes.**

" **yeah, well...damn!" grumbles Eric in defeat.**

**Smiling at this, Jackie gives Eric a hug," your the best."**

**mumbling in response, Eric just sighs," whatever, I'm going to bed." ...**

" **what is with him?" questions Hyde after Eric heads upstairs.**

" **he's just protective of me." confides Jackie, settling in Hyde's arms.**

**Wrapping an arm around Jackie's waist, Hyde changes the channel," yeah, right. Its so obvious that the guy likes you Jackie"**

**chuckling at the though, Jackie lays her head on Hyde's chest," no he doesn't, we've been friend since we were in diapers."**

" **are you dense?" asks Hyde with a laugh.**

" **no, but your delusional" mutters Jackie, pinching Hyde**

**Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde merely frowns," Jackie, your hot. And you must be blind if you can't see he likes you. The guy hates me."**

**settling down in Hyde's arms, Jackie gives a small shrug," Eric hates every guy that i date."**

" **who said that we were dating?" inquires Hyde in a Zen voice.**

" **well if we're not dating, then what are we doing?" counters Jackie staring up at Hyde**

**Adjusting his sunglasses, Hyde decides to play it Zen," we're just hanging out, you know?"**

**giving Hyde a hurt look, Jackie quickly regains composure," just hanging out? What about all those times we made out?"**

" **you've never made out with a friend before?" asks Hyde in a non nonchalant tone.**

" **no, Steven i thought that we...whatever." dismisses Jackie in a sad voice.**

**Sighing to himself when Jackie turns away from him, Hyde touches her shoulder," what? ...Jackie?"**

**shrugging out of Hyde's grasp, Jackie turns off the television," i think that maybe you should go now Steven"**

" **what? Why? I thought that we were going to watch television and sneak out for a bit?" inquires Hyde with confusion.**

" **because I'm not liking you so much right now." informs Jackie, turned away as tears stream her face.**

" **come on Jacks." pleads Hyde, trying to make Jackie face him.**

" **Steven, would you please just go and leave me alone." says Jackie in a hurt and small voice.**

" **but Jackie..whatever, fine." mutters Hyde, getting up and storming from the basement. ... --**

**ok so that was chapter 3 you guys, please let me know if your liking this story. Because i don't think that anyone is, and if thats the case I'll just stop updating it. Let me know you guys.**


	4. lonesome whistle blow my blues away

**_Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde._**

**_Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock._**

**Chapter #4**

**( three days later)**

" **so where is prince charming today? I haven't seen him around lately." comments Eric out of boredom.**

" **you mean Steven?" asks Jackie, flipping through a magazine.**

**collapsing onto the couch, Eric merely nods," that would be the one."**

**rolling her eyes, Jackie curses to herself," he's a jerk, if he calls I'm not here."**

" **why? What happened? Did he try anything? Because I'll kill him!" snaps Eric, jumping up from his seat to grab his coat.**

" **what? No, he didn't try anything." assures Jackie, watching Eric relax once more.**

**Sighing in relief, Eric looks over at Jackie," so whats wrong then?"**

**laying her head on Eric's shoulder, Jackie nudges her face into his neck," he just wants to make out, he doesn't want me as his girlfriend."**

" **I'm going to kick his ass!" growls Eric, fired up again with anger.**

" **thanks for the offer Eric, your a great guy." confides Jackie, earning Eric a smile.**

**Placing an arm around Jackie, Eric smirks at her," come on, I'll take you for a movie."**

**hugging Eric's side, Jackie touches his chest," could we see a sappy chick flick?"**

" **do i really have a choice?" questions Eric with a grumble.**

" **not really no." confirms Jackie with a wide grin.**

**Groaning in defeat, Eric just nods," yeah, fine. If it will get you to smile, I'll suffer through it."**

**kissing Eric's cheek happily, Jackie leads him outside," thanks Eric, mmmwah! I love you."**

**' god i wish that you really meant that' thinks Eric sadly to himself... " yeah, yeah. Come on." mutters Eric, grabbing himself a soda. **

" **i don't know what i would do without you." gushes Jackie in a happy tone. ...**

" **are you happy again?" questions Eric, following Jackie into her room.**

" **aside from the fact that I'll probably never have sex OR get married and have kids and end up alone? Yeah I'm freakin' ecstatic." confides Jackie, kicking off her socks and shoes.**

**Looking at Jackie with surprice, after a moment Eric asks," your a virgin still?"**

**staring at her hands shyly, Jackie bites at her bottom lip," well...you are too."**

" **yeah, but i thought that you might have..." starts Eric, not wanting to finish his sentence.**

" **no, i want it to actually mean something when i do." confesses Jackie, blushing at the topic. ..." you mind Eric?"**

**sighing in relief, Eric turns away as Jackie peels off her clothes to change," well, thats good to hear Jackie You should wait."**

**digging through her dresser, Jackie playfully jokes," maybe we should just do it."**

" **me and you...we?" inquires Eric, tensing at the thought.**

" **yeah." teases Jackie with a laugh.**

**Shifting in his spot, Eric gulps trying to hide his sudden arousal," you mean like right now?"**

**pulling on a bra and panties, Jackie shoves Eric lightly," relax, it was only a joke silly. I know how gross the thought was to you."**

" **yeah, ewww gross! Me and you sleeping together? I'll have nightmares now!" lies Eric mostly for himself. ...' try nice sweet dream is more like it, make your move dumb ass!' yells Eric's conscious**

" **I'll give you ewww! Lets go to the movies before i kick your butt." jokes Jackie, slapping Eric's arm lightly.**

" **yes dear." chuckles Eric with a grin. ...**

**(late that evening)**

" **Eric, will you stay in the basement with me?" ponders Jackie with her puppy eyes.**

" **your really giving me a choice in the matter?" questions Eric with raised eye brows.**

**Laying her head on Eric's shoulder, Jackie smiles tiredly," no, i just thought i would ask so it seemed like it."**

**glancing down at Jackie, Eric lets out a long sigh," how kind of you...your lucky I'm nice."**

" **i know, i just don't want to sleep alone tonight." admits Jackie as a crack of thunder roars in the back ground.**

" **what is it with you and lightening storms? Come on, lets get you to sleep." advices Eric, taking Jackie's hand.**

**Standing up when the basement door opens, Hyde tosses down the magazine he was reading," Jackie"**

**stopping dead in her tracks, Jackie jumps at Hyde's voice," Steven, what the hell!"**

" **nice to see you too." mutters Hyde with a frown.**

" **what do you want?" asks Jackie in an angry voice.**

**Taking a step towards Jackie, Hyde takes off his sunglasses," i thought that maybe we could talk."**

**with a shake of her head, Jackie rubs at her eyes," no, I'm tired. And I'm going to bed."**

" **come on Jacks. I'm sorry ok." pleads Hyde, grasping her hand.**

" **she said leave pal." growls Eric with bawled up fists.**

**Deciding to ignore Eric, Hyde grabs Jackie's hand," all that i want to do is apologize for being a jerk."**

**glaring up at Hyde, Jackie turns away from him," well i don't want to hear it."**

" **well, i got you something anyway." offers Hyde, holding out a box.**

" **you got me a box?" questions Jackie with furrowed eye brows.**

**Rolling his eyes, Hyde opens the box," no, just this. The box was a perk."**

**gasping when Hyde hands her a necklace, Jackie gushes excitedly," Steven, i love it!"**

" **so we're ok again?" ponders Hyde hopefully.**

" **no! Did you really think that it would be that easy?"**

**sighing to himself, Hyde groans in defeat,"...dammit, what else do you want from me? That was my whole paycheck."**

**grabbing himself a beer, Eric heads upstairs," I'm going to bed."**

" **wait, i thought that you were sleeping downstairs?" inquires Jackie, stepping in front of Eric**

" **i was, but you have Hyde here now." reminds Eric, side stepping Jackie**

**Tugging at Eric's sleeve, Jackie looks at him tiredly," yeah, but he's not staying."**

**frowning at this, Hyde raises an eye brow," I'm not?"**

" **your not, we'll talk in the morning." confirms Jackie in a stern tone.**

" **what? Wait, but Jackie i..." starts Hyde, stops by Jackie hand over his mouth.**

**Interrupting Hyde with another hand on his chest, Jackie pecks his cheek," that means tomorrow Steven So, good night." ...**

" **so, what? Your just going to take him back?" asks Eric, trying to sound casual.**

" **well, yeah." admits Jackie, playing with the necklace Hyde gave her.**

**Laying on his side, Eric stares over at Jackie," why?"**

**with a shrug of her shoulders, Jackie lets out a sleepy yawn," i don't know, i like him."**

" **what if someone liked you?" questions Eric, glancing over at Jackie**

" **like who?" inquires Jackie, now curious.**

**Grumbling in response, Eric shift in his spot," i don't know, just someone."**

**nudging her face into Eric's chest, Jackie closes her eyes," no one does though."**

" **how do you know that?" counters Eric, mentally kicking himself.**

" **Eric, does someone like me?" asks Jackie, now staring at him.**

**Tensing as Jackie looks at him, Eric avoids her gaze," i don't know." ... 'yes, i like you dammit! No, more like you love her you moron!' yells the voices in Eric's head.**

**Looking up at Eric confused, Jackie shakes her head," ok, not crazy Eric"**

" **your the reason that I'm crazy." jokes Eric with a smile. ...' in more ways then one.' adds one of the voices in his head.**

" **i take pride in knowing that." teases Jackie, frogging Eric playfully.**

**Hugging Jackie lightly, Eric kisses her cheek," go to sleep already Burkhart."**

**curling up with Eric, Jackie closes her eyes once more," night Foreplay."**

" **its Foreman!" complains Eric in a gruff voice. ... -- **


	5. Let the Fighting commence!

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #5**

" **so? How did things go for you last night Eric?" questions Donna, staring at him expectantly.**

" **how did what go?" asks Eric, not really wanting to talk about Jackie**

**Rolling her eyes at Eric, Donna frowns to herself," with telling Jackie how you feel once and for all?"**

**letting out a long sigh, Eric flips on the television," i never got a chance to."**

" **what are you talking about? You were alone with her all night for god sake!" exclaims Donna, losing her patience.**

" **yeah, until Hyde had to go and come over." mutters Eric, sickened at the thought.**

**Sitting up in her seat, Donna raises an eye brow," Hyde came over? For what?"**

**taking a long swig of beer, Eric glances over at Donna," what do you think? To see Jackie and apologize for being a jerk."**

" **did she take him back?" asks Donna, on the edge of her seat.**

" **i don't know, she's out talking with him now." reports Eric, sinking in his spot on the couch.**

**Sighing to herself. Donna merely shakes her head," you are an idiot Eric"**

**ducking as Donna hurls a pillow at him, Eric grumbles in response," why am i an idiot? It was your idea!"**

" **and you had all day to tell her you dumb ass !" yells Donna, whacking him with a pillow.**

" **oh yeah, and what exactly was i supposed to do? Just say, oh hey Jackie in case you didn't know i love you? That would have gone just super!" snaps Eric in an aggravated tone. **

**Opening the basement door, Jackie freezes in mid step beside Hyde," you what!"**

**smirking at Jackie's side, Hyde rests an arm around Jackie," see? I told you Eric had a thing for you."**

" **see? Now she knows Eric" informs Donna with a triumphant smile.**

" **yeah, and she's not supposed to." grumbles Eric, standing for his seat.**

**Folding her arms across her chest, Jackie stares at Eric," since when?"**

**jumping as Jackie takes a menacing step forward, Eric gulps to himself," since...always?"**

" **then why the hell have you never mentioned it!" demands Jackie, fuming as can be now.**

" **i never had the chance to." explains Eric, fearing for his life.**

**Frowning at this, Jackie places a hand on her hip," you never had the chance? Eric, we hangout everyday! I live in your damn basement!"**

**walking downstairs with a basket of laundry, kitty opens the washer," uh-oh sounds like she knows Red."**

" **yeah, well its about time Eric told her." mutters Red, grabbing himself a beer.**

" **even your parents knew! Eric, what the hell?" inquires Jackie, a frown on her face.**

**Turning on the washer, kitty tosses in her load of clothes," oh, sweety everyone knew except you. Your...your just dense."**

**laughing at this, Hyde grins to himself," Mrs Foreman, i just told her the same thing a couple days ago.**

**Gasping in response, Jackie stumps a foot in protest," i am not dense! And you! You shut your pie hole Steven Hyde!"**

" **well, then you are definitely blind." teases Hyde, rubbing his chest when Jackie slaps him.**

" **shut it dumb ass!" says Jackie with a scowl.**

" **thats my girl Jackie" boasts Red proudly.**

**Rubbing his arm when Jackie frogs him, Hyde lets out a yelp," damn, lighten up Jacks."**

**looking over at Hyde in anger, Jackie frowns at him," do not test me Steven"**

" **come on Jackie, its not a big deal." points out Eric trying to calm her down.**

" **not a big deal? You lied to me!" accuses Jackie in a hurt tone.**

**Shifting in his seat, Eric stares at the ground," i didn't lie, i just never told you that i like you...a lot-a lot. Its not like i would make a move on my best friend."**

**pacing the basement, Jackie whirls on Eric," thats not the point!"**

" **whats the point then?" inquires Eric with a heavy sigh.**

" **the point is you kept a secret from me! And friends don't keep secrets." reminds Jackie, storming out of the basement. ...**

" **wow, she did not take that well at all." observes Donna, cringing as the door slams shut.**

" **oh, don't worry honey. Things will blow over, i just know it. Come on, dinner is upstairs waiting."**

**picking at his dinner plate, Eric shakes his head," no it won't. Jackie hates me."**

**rolling her eyes at Eric, Donna finishes her dinner," Jackie does not hate you Eric Your her best friend."**

" **she's not even talking to me now." points out Eric, sulking in his chair.**

" **she's just upset and confuse, she come around." assures kitty with a smile.**

**Pushing his plate away, Eric stands up," I'll be in the basement."**

**watching as Eric heads to the basement, Donna sighs in concern," I'm worried Mrs Foreman."**

" **don't be, he'll snap out of it." comforts kitty, clearing the table.**

" **well, what about Jackie?" asks Donna, helping with the dishes.**

**Finishing the dishes, kitty puts away the leftovers," she's staying at that Steven kids place for a couple of days. She just needs to clear her head. Everything will be fine, don't you worry." ...**

" **i just need to get some clothes." explains Jackie, pecking Hyde's lips.**

" **well, i could help Jacks." offers Hyde, grabbing Jackie by her waist.**

**Patting Hyde's chest light, Jackie kisses his cheek," I'll be fine."**

**brushing his lips with Jackie's, Hyde smiles down at her," don't take too long."**

" **two minutes, i promise." assures Jackie with a chuckle.**

" **i hope so, I'm cold." grumbles Hyde, sitting in his el Camino. ...**

**tip toeing into the basement, Jackie makes her way to her room. Rummaging through her closet, she finds a duffel bag," bingo! ...owe! Dammit!"**

**jumping up from Jackie's bed, Eric flips on the lights," who's there? ...Jackie?"**

" **Eric! Jesus, i almost just wet my pants! What are you doing in my room!" yells Jackie, picking up her bag.**

" **i was waiting for you." informs Eric, rubbing sleep from his eyes.**

**Packing her bag, Jackie turns her back to Eric," whatever."**

**sighing to himself, Eric walks up behind Jackie," come on, I'm sorry ok."**

" **sorry doesn't cut it this time." says Jackie in a Zen like tone.**

" **look, i already know that I'm a jerk." offers Eric, looking for any kind of reaction.**

**Zipping her bag closed, Jackie picks it up," great, that makes two of us then."**

**following Jackie out of her room, Eric pleads with her," come on Jacksie."**

" **using the cute little nickname that you gave me when we were three because you couldn't say Jackie is Not going to work Eric" confides Jackie, heading for the door.**

" **well then what will? Dammit Jackie, i am really trying here. and your not making it easy on me!" snaps Eric, stepping in front of Jackie**

" **trying to do what? If its annoy me you have succeeded!" snaps back Jackie with a glare.**

" **god you are so difficult sometimes! You know that?" laughs Eric, amused at the fact. ... --**


	6. Its your Move now

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock.**_

**Chapter #6**

" **I'm difficult? Ha!" scoffs Jackie with a roll of her eyes.**

" **yes, you Jackie Burkhart are difficult!" snaps Eric, laughing to himself.**

**Dropping her bag, Jackie takes a menacing step forward," and your a jerk Eric foreman!"**

**stumbling back as Jackie pokes his chest, Eric knocks into the couch," oh yeah? Well...well, your a pain!"**

" **i hate you!" yells Jackie in a loud voice.**

" **i hate you more!" retorts Eric with the same tone.**

**glaring up at Eric, Jackie turns her back to him," get out of my house!"**

**laughing to himself, Eric merely smirks," Jackie, i live here!"**

" **well...dammit!" mutters Jackie in defeat.**

" **hu, so there is a way to shut you up after all." ponders Eric in disbelief.**

**Frowning to herself, Jackie folds her arms across her chest," don't push it foreman."**

**letting out a long huff, Eric looks over at Jackie," we need to talk Jackie"**

" **about what?" asks Jackie, picking up her bag.**

" **about...about, ummm..." stutters Eric nervously, staring at the ground.**

**Stumbling back slightly when Eric kisses her, Jackie stares up at him in shock," Eric.."**

**lifting Jackie's chin, Eric can feel her knees as they buckle against him, ' wow, so i do have an effect on her after all.' ..." sorry Jackie, i just...you know." he mutters, kissing her once more while she's still speech-less. ...**

" **Jackie, whatever happened to two minutes? Parts of me are freez...what the hell!" yells Hyde when he notices Eric locking lips with Jackie**

" **Steven!" gasps Jackie, jumping away from Eric**

**Bawling up a fist, Hyde stalks toward Eric," thats it, Jackie step aside!"**

**stepping in front of Hyde, Jackie places her hand on his chest," Steven"**

" **Jackie, he kissed you. I can't let that slide!" growls Hyde, trying to swing at Eric**

" **i know, couldn't we just go though?" pleads Jackie in a small voice.**

**Looking at the plead in Jackie's eyes, with a groan Hyde caves," yeah, fine. Come on." ...**

" **wait, so you actually kissed Jackie?" asks Donna in a confused manner.**

" **yeah, we were arguing and i kissed her." confirms Eric with a genuine smile.**

**Shaking her head in amazement, Donna sits up with interest," wow, how did she react?"**

**with a shrug of his shoulders, Eric stares at the television," i wouldn't know. Hyde showed up before she could."**

" **whoa, Hyde saw you kiss Jackie? How did that go?" questions Donna, sipping her beer.**

" **not so well, he was about to kick my ass until Jackie stopped him." mopes Eric in a now sad tone.**

**Leaning forward in her seat, Donna raises a curious eye brow," ok, well where is Jackie now?"**

**muttering in response, Eric huffs to himself," she's out with Hyde, where else?" ...**

" **well?" asks Hyde, staring at Jackie expectantly.**

"**...what?" ponders Jackie, trying to play clueless.**

**Frowning over at Jackie, Hyde paces his apartment," why were you just Frenching Eric?"**

**watching Hyde walk back and forth, Jackie points out," i was not Frenching Eric, he's my best friend. And thats gross Steven, i was caught off guard!"**

" **thats not the point Jackie!" reminds Hyde in a raised voice.**

" **then what is?" questions Jackie, honestly confused.**

**Stopping in mid pace, Hyde spins around on Jackie," you kissed another guy!"**

**picking up a Madd magazine, Jackie flips through the pages," so? Why do you care? We aren't even dating Steven"**

" **says who!" snaps Hyde, frowning down at Jackie**

" **says you! Remember? We're just friends who hang out and kiss sometimes." reminds Jackie with a scowl.**

**Groaning to himself, Hyde just stares at Jackie's back," i already apologized for that!"**

**glaring up at Hyde, a tear rolls down Jackie's cheek," well it still hurt Steven Hyde!"**

" **what? Oh, come on Jacks." pleads Hyde, attempting to comfort her.**

" **leave me alone!" growls Jackie, shoving Hyde away.**

**Sitting down next to Jackie, Hyde pulls her against him," I'm sorry ok? Don't cry Jackie"**

**nudging her face into Hyde's shoulder, Jackie sniffles with a hidden smile," apology accepted."**

" **what? Wait, no i was mad at you!" mutters Hyde in disbelief**

" **lets not get off subject." points out Jackie with a smile.**

**Looking down at Jackie puzzled, Hyde just grins," oh, your good."**

**smirking in response, Jackie simply nods," it takes years of practice."**

" **you did still kiss another guy." reminds Hyde with a sigh.**

" **yeah, i know. But could we please not fight about it?" asks Jackie in a tire tone.**

**Resting his chin a top Jackie's forehead, Hyde lets out a heavy huff," well, what am i supposed to do about it then Jackie?"**

**settling into Hyde's arms, Jackie lets out a sleepy yawn," nothing. Look, Steven..i love you ok?"**

" **you can't just...ah, crap! I'm not saying it back!" grumbles Hyde in defeat.**

" **i don't care." says Jackie with a chuckle.**

**Staring down at Jackie, Hyde itches at his neck," so, what do we do now?"**

**switching off the lights, Jackie pecks Hyde's chest," we go to sleep."**

" **and thats it?" questions Hyde, wrapping an arm around Jackie**

" **we'll talk about it in the morning Steven Go to sleep." mumbles Jackie before closing her eyes. ...**

**(following morning)**

" **Jackie..Jacks...Jackie!" whispers Hyde, nudging her softly.**

" **Steven!" groans Jackie, wanting to stay asleep.**

**Shoving at Jackie, Hyde sits up," your going to crush me."**

**glancing up at Hyde, Jackie rubs at her eyes," thats impossible, I'm only ninety-five pounds."**

" **oh, i don't believe that!" jokes Hyde, grunting as Jackie slaps his chest.**

" **Steven!" whines Jackie in protest.**

**Laughing as Jackie pinches his arm, Hyde simply grins," ooooh, someone is very feisty this morning."**

**rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie chuckles to herself," would you shut up?"**

" **and your demanding too? Such a turn on." teases Hyde with a smile.**

" **does this mean we're ok now?" ponders Jackie in a hopeful tone.**

**With a shrug of his shoulders, Hyde lays on his side," that all depends, are you going to French another one of your friends?"**

**stretching out in her spot, Jackie stares up at Hyde," ok, i did not French Eric And my only other friend is basically Donna Soooo, no."**

" **i don't mind if you and Donna kiss, in fact feel free to make out with her anytime that you want to. Oh but only as long as i can watch." taunts Hyde in a playful voice.**

" **ewwww, yeah right! Nice try Steven, its not happening." declares Jackie in a grossed out tone.**

" **what? Oh come on, you might have fun." suggests Hyde with a chuckle.**

" **you are such a freak!" laughs Jackie with a roll of her eyes. ... --**


	7. I'm not The one You want Babe

_**Disclaimer: can't sue this gal, I don't own not one thing. Although I'd love to own a piece of Hyde.**_

_**Author's Note: this is my all ORIGINAL VERSION of how J/H got together. It's an alternate universe fic, so bare with me. I thought that since my last story got such good reviews, I'd try another j/h +j/e story. They are just so much fun to write, i love the conflict. If you like, let me know in your reviews. I live for them you guys, and thanks for the reviews on my last fic. You all rock. **_

_**This is the last chapter that i originally wrote for this story, i think it ends it well. But let me know what you think, as always thanks for the reviews and expect another story but either Sunday or Monday Well, here it is. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter #7**

" **have you seen Jackie lately?" questions a concerned Donna**

" **no, but i know that she's been in the basement." confides Eric with a sigh.**

**Looking over at Eric in confusion, Donna then asks," how do you figure?"**

**searching around for a beer, Eric frowns when he finds none," because her stash is gone and so is the beer."**

" **she took the stash? What the hell? I wanted to start a circle up!" complains Donna with a frown.**

" **Donna, lets try to focus on what is important here...she took all the beer!" points out Eric in an angry tone.**

**Grabbing herself a soda, Donna mutters to herself," son of a bitch."...**

" **why don't you just stay with me again?" suggests Hyde, pecking at Jackie's neck.**

" **i want to, but i promised Mrs Foreman id stay home for tonight." confesses Jackie with a sad smile.**

**Kissing Jackie's forehead, Hyde smiles down at her," i could always just stay with you then."**

**chuckling at the thought, Jackie shakes her head," Red would kill me."**

" **i could sneak out before dawn." suggests Hyde, wrapping an arm around Jackie**

" **they'll check to make sure i didn't sneak to your place though. Oooh! I wish that i lived with you." whines Jackie with a long huff.**

**Staring down at Jackie, Hyde gruffly asks," why couldn't you Jacks?"**

**nearly choking on her drink, Jackie gasps at the thought," you want me to live with you? As in move in?"**

" **your already over everyday." reminds Hyde with a smile.**

" **oooh! Steven!" gushes Jackie in excitement.**

**Rolling his eyes, Hyde groans as Jackie hugs him," I'll take that as a yes?"**

**settling down in Hyde's arms, Jackie grins with content," when do i move in roomie?"**

" **tomorrow i guess." suggests Hyde with a quick kiss.**

" **I'll pack tonight then." assures Jackie with a chuckle. ...**

" **so, your just going to wait up for her?" ponders Donna with interest.**

" **sure why not?" mutters Eric, switching on the television.**

**Grabbing herself a pop sickle, Donna throws one to Eric," what if she doesn't come home?"**

**flipping through the channels, Eric gives a small shrug," then I'll sleep down here until she does."**

" **well, what are you going to say when you see her?" asks Donna, sitting forward in her chair.**

" **i don't know." says Eric in a dis-interested voice.**

**Glancing over at Eric, Donna rolls her eyes," good plan Eric"**

**pacing around the basement, Eric frowns to himself," don't you have a curfew?"**

" **I'm going, I'm going." assures Donna with a laugh. ...**

**poking her head through the basement door, Jackie sneaks inside. Walking to her room, she changes in the dark. Packing up what little she has, she crawls into bed. Frowning when she knocks into someone, Jackie settles against them with a kiss," Steven, i thought that we agreed on this. Why are you here?"**

" **Jackie?" mumbles a now half awake Eric**

" **Eric!" yells Jackie in a shocked tone.**

**Jumping as Jackie shoves him out of bed, Eric brushes himself off," what did you go and do that for?"**

**glaring over at Eric, Jackie wraps herself snuggly in a blanket," you were in my bed!"**

" **I'm always in your bed." reminds Eric, ducking as a pillow flies by his head.**

" **not after tonight." says Jackie in a stern voice.**

**Giving Jackie a hurt look, Eric quickly recovers," why is that?"**

**with her back to Eric, Jackie closes her eyes," I'm moving in with Steven I'm always over there anyway."**

" **what if things don't work out?" asks Eric cautiously.**

" **they will." assures Jackie, smiling at the thought.**

**Jealous at the thought, Eric hides it well," how are you so sure?"**

**without a moments thought, Jackie simply replies," simple, i love him."**

" **how do you even know?" questions Eric, not convinced.**

" **i knew i would since he'd came to my rescue. So, i know." confirms Jackie, curling up in her spot.**

**wincing at Jackie's words, Eric reluctantly asks," and if it were me would you feel the same way?"**

**sighing to herself, Jackie gives a mere shrug," i don't know, you don't think about stuff like that when it comes to a best friend."**

" **well, maybe i don't want to be your friend!" snaps Eric in aggravation.**

" **fine, then get out." says Jackie in and ice cold tone.**

**Groaning in response, Eric sits beside Jackie," no, i mean that i want to be your boyfriend Jackie."**

**rubbing her eyes tiredly, Jackie looks up at Eric," i already have one though Eric"**

" **you wouldn't even consider it?" asks Eric with a hurt look.**

" **if i weren't taken, maybe." confesses Jackie with tired eyes.**

"**...so, what? Did you want me to stay down here with you?" questions Eric, deciding to end the painful topic.**

" **if you want to...id like that." says Jackie with a smile. ...**

**(following morning)**

" **so, I'm moving in with Steven today." informs Jackie with a yawn.**

" **you told me last night." points out Eric, stretching in his spot.**

**Glancing up at Eric, Jackie rubs at her eyes," there wasn't all that much for me to pack."**

**laughing at Jackie's lonesome bag, Eric just nods," yeah, i noticed that."**

" **i should get going." mutters Jackie, pulling on her shoes.**

" **your not going to tell my parents?" ponders Eric in disbelief.**

**Grabbing her nap sack, Jackie picks up a note," I'm just going to leave a note instead."**

**following Jackie out of her room, Eric grabs her wrist," wait, Jackie I...i love you."**

" **i know Eric" says Jackie with a sad smile.**

" **if you and Hyde ever break up..." starts Eric shyly not wanting to finish.**

**Catching the hint, Jackie just chuckles at this," your the first one that I'll call."**

**smirking to himself, Eric hugs Jackie close," i have something to look forward to then at least."**

" **i heard that you know." coughs Hyde, interrupting their hug.**

" **light up will you Steven" teases Jackie with a kiss."**

**taking Jackie's bag, Hyde pulls her up for one more," yeah, yeah. Lets go, times a wasting. We have to get your stuff moved in Jacks."**

**pointing to the bag in Hyde's hand, Jackie just laughs," thats kind of all of it."**

" **this is it?" asks Hyde in shock.**

" **I'm not exactly rich, my parent abandoned me remember?" jokes Jackie with a smile.**

" **come on, your lucky i have clothes that you can borrow." grumbles Hyde, opening Jackie's car door.**

" **oooh! I love you too Steven!" gushes Jackie, planting a kiss on Hyde's cheek.**

" **Jackie" says Hyde, getting in the drivers side.**

" **yeah?" questions Jackie with a grin.**

" **shut your pie hole." grumbles Hyde, laughing as Jackie slaps his chest. " come on, lets go home Jacks." ... --**


End file.
